Sink the Buccaneer
Sink the Buccaneer is a mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction This is one of the most difficult, adventures and also one of the most controversial missions in the game. Tom Sheldon briefs Rico on a beach and tells him that he confirmed what Carmona has told him before - Salvador Mendoza "has Nuclear missiles on his personal destroyer". He tells you to take the provided boat, Jaeger 5FJ 7, and go sink the destroyer, with Mendoza still on it. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough As soon as you get going, Tom tells you that there's 3 "long distance" missiles on the ship. You'll need the keycodes that go with them. The guy who programmed them, keeps the codes in 3 suitcases at a nearby military base. Alternatively it is theoretically possible to do this mission with a helicopter, but that's only possible if you're very good with the Grappler and you're and excellent pilot. This walktrough explains the way this mission is intendid to be completed. Get the codes Get in the boat, or your helicopter, if you came here with one and travel north along the coast. Soon you should see a black dot on the map, near the beach. Go there. There will be a monster truck The Vampire parked there. You could complete the mission with the one that's parked at the gate, but it's recommended to use the one at the dot. If you use the one at the dot, the other truck that was driving around the track will follow you. The other truck will not help you complete the mission, but it's a cool otherwise hidden feature of the game. Follow the racetrack to the northern end. There will be a big natural ramp. The recommended angle of approach is from west south-west to east north-east. Look at the picture below and see the map at the corner. If you took enough speed, you should land inside the base. That's no normal base. It has very few soldiers in it and two vehicles. A Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21 and a Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. It's very important that you capture the brown unmarked Ballard at the western corner of the base. Unlike the other one, this vehicle is completely bulletproof. Also note that the turret weapon is only effective against aircraft. Do not stand still when a helicopter starts shooting at you. The helicopters are only shooting unguided missiles. If you don't take this vehicle immediately, a soldier will take it and use it against you. Now find all three codes. One is inside the garage; one is between the tents and one is at the building in the nothern corner of the base. Get to the port You will be told to use the Underwater Scooter to make the mission easier. It is theoretically possible to complete the mission with out it, but that might be extremely difficult. Besides, this is the only time ever when the Underwater Scooter can be used. There will be a government Jackson Z-19 Skreemer attack helicopter, trying to stop you. Shoot it down. In the port The mission has a checkpoint at the point where you enter the port. It's important to make it here with the Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21, even if your vehicle is damaged. If you have to restart from this checkpoint, the vehicle vill be restaured to mint condition. There will be a cut-scene that shows Salvador Mendoza escaping in a Huerta PA51 Aztek helicopter. If you drive straight ahead, towards the crane that holds the torpedoes, you'll hear an alarm going off in the port. This alarm can be avoided, if you go around the back of the large reviewing stands, but it makes no difference to the mission. Unless you want to look around at the port for a little longer and then have to load the game from that checkpoint, you should get to the Underwater Scooter as soon as possible. Take a close look at the destroyer and memorize the location of the ramp where you can get on it. Failure to memorize it will get you killed and fail the mission. The scooter is held up by a crane. There's a computer near the crane. Use the computer to drop the scooter into the water and get on it. The scooter is controlled the same way as airplanes, but as the name implies, it works under water. Get to the destroyer As soon as you're on the scooter, accelerate towards the ship at full speed and stay as deep as possible. As soon as you get into a vehicle, the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer attack helicopters will start shooting missiles. If the scooter explodes from all the action, reload the game from that last checkpoint. On your way to the destroyer, you'll see naval mines. Stay far away from those. You don't have to be in contact with them to make them explode and kill you instantly. Get off the scooter when your under the ship and swim up. The scooter can't survide the gunfire up there. If you were fast enough, there should only be 2 helicopters. If not, then 3. If there's 3, you can consider the mission to be failed, because you'll die as soon as you get close to the surface of the water. This is the point when you need to remember where that ramp is, so you could swim straight for it, with out wasting any time under fire. Aboard the ship When you finally make it aboard the ship, take cover immediately. If the helicopters are all on one side of the ship, good. If not, use your rocket-launcher to shoot one or two down. Don't try to shoot them all down, because even if you have enough ammunition, they'll send new ones to replace the old ones. Kill the soldiers on the ship. Note that some of them are on higher decks. When your low on health, take cover at the safe side of the ship and wait until Ricos health bar is green again. There are 3 vaults on the ship. Use Triggered Explosives, or Grenades to blow the doors open. When the doors are open, you can enter the key codes. When you've done that and when Tom tells you to, you can jump off the ship. There will be a cut-scene where the ship blows up and the mission is over. Stuck on the lighthouse? Rico will spawn on top of a lighthouse. Some players think that they can get down from there with the parachute, but this will only get you killed. Getting killed with out having saved the game, will mean that you'll have to redo this mission. Look around, there's a ladder that leads to a lower level and another ladder down there that leads to the ground. Serious inconsistencies This mission has two serious inconsistencies. 3 missiles vs. 12 torpedoes It's not known if Tom Sheldon was misinformed, or if the game developers were too lazy to play the mission once it was finished. Tom tells you that there's 3 Nucler missiles on the destroyer. The PDA mission info also says that "The president has a small arsenal of nuclear tactical missiles on his destroyer". This is not true at all. There are no nuclear missiles in this mission. If you look around at the port, during the mission, you'll see that the most eastern crane is holding a frame with 4 torpedos. The destroyer has 3 vaults that contain identical sets of 4 torpedoes, each. So who is right? Was the ship really transporting 12 torpedoes inside vaults, or is it that the game developers were each doing their own thing and never spoke to each-other? Appearance of the destroyer The ship that's seen exploding in the cut-scene at the end of the mission looks completely different from the ship in the mission. The mast looks about the same, but the decks and even the hull are completely different. Trivia *During the mission there are two The Vampire monster trucks driving around the track. If you go there outside this mission, there will only be parked ones. *This mission is the only time ever when the Underwater Scooter can be used, or even seen. *In reality, no-one would ever put their own ship into a minefield. *The ship and minefield can only be seen in this mission. Gallery Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions